


Спи, идет война

by klotho_borg



Series: ЗФБ Эльфы 2014 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Creepy, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гил-Галад навязывает Саурону необычный бой на его же территории. Условный кроссовер с произведением А. и Б. Стругацких "Улитка на склоне", частичный ретеллинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Tolkien Elves

_Время быть сильным, да силу не тратить,_

_Время быть вольным, да вволю терпеть._

_«Спи, идет война», Зимовье Зверей._

_Re, non verbis._

_Делом, а не словами. (лат.)_

 

В Имладрисе одуряюще пахло цветущими вишнями. Весна, как и всегда, очаровывала и дарила надежду на жизнь и возрождение после холода и снегов, но, несмотря на ее живительную энергию, казалось, что в воздухе разлито необъяснимое напряжение. Словно вся природа застыла в ожидании того, как повернется судьба в эту весну, куда качнутся незримые весы.

 

— Тар-Минастир прислал сообщение о том, что согласен помочь нам и уже собирает войска, — сказал Элронд, чтобы вернуться к увядшему диалогу.

 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Гил-Галад. – Они не успеют.

 

— Мне нравится ваш настрой на будущее, государь, — Элронд поднес к губам кубок, скрывая улыбку.

 

Гил-Галад фыркнул – они с бывшим учеником уже давно перешли на «ты» и прекрасно обходились без церемоний, тем более что оба их терпеть не могли. Но когда Элронд хотел как-то поддеть короля, он непременно напоминал о его титуле и мастерски разыгрывал из себя верного вассала.

 

— Посмотри на ситуацию повнимательнее – Минастир не успеет собрать достаточное войско, для того чтобы хотя бы отбить первую атаку армии Саурона, так быстро, как нужно нам.

 

— Имладрис стоит на пути Саурона, он выдержит осаду, и мы не пропустим его дальше. Этого времени будет достаточно, чтобы дождаться помощи нуменорцев, — спокойно ответил Элронд.

 

Эрейнион устало потер лоб. Он ненавидел такие моменты – когда ему приходилось соглашаться со своими мудрыми друзьями, и принимать их абсолютно логичную жертвенность. Точно так же год назад говорил Келебримбор, спокойно, с надеждой на лучшее, но с осознанием всех худших вариантов, с отстраненной готовностью к смерти, но, тем не менее, с такой же готовностью дорого продать свою жизнь.

 

— Да, конечно. Ты останешься со своими людьми в Имладрисе и будешь удерживать его столько, сколько сможешь, как это сделал Келебримбор в Эрегионе, — Элронд открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гил-Галад поднял ладонь, заставляя выслушать его до конца. – Дело не в том, что я боюсь за тебя или мне жаль твоих воинов, хотя это так, но сейчас идет война. Я понимаю это. Однако больше всего сейчас мои мысли занимает вопрос – как победить Саурона? Его нельзя убить, его нельзя одолеть в честном поединке, его невозможно изгнать из его тела. Оказалась невозможно уничтожить даже эльфийские Кольца, которых он не касался. Вот что тревожит меня и занимает мои мысли.

 

Элронд на минуту задумался.

 

— То, что остальные пытались, и у них не получилось, это не значит, что дело совсем уж невозможное, — наконец сказал он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово.

 

— Да, ты прав. Но у меня ощущение, что мы собрались сражаться со стеной – сплошной каменной кладкой, без зазоров, с идеально подогнанными камнями.

 

— Но ведь это не так. К тому же, что нам тогда остается – просто отойти от стены?

 

— Нет, нам остается либо карабкаться по ней на самый верх, либо искать потайной ход, спрятанную дверь.

 

— Ты же не собираешься?.. – прищурился Элронд.

 

— Если бы я знал, что нужно делать, я бы непременно собрался, — сварливо ответил Гил-Галад и улыбнулся.

 

— Ох, конечно, я и не сомневаюсь.

 

— Я, пожалуй, уже пойду, — сказал Гил-Галад, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Испортил тебе настроение на ночь глядя, набрюзжал, словно старуха-аданэт, озадачил тебя проблемой, над которой сам бьюсь уже год.

 

— То есть вел себя, как обычно, — солнечно улыбнулся Элронд.

 

— Зато посмотри, как хорошо, что я не умею делать пророчества!

 

— Вы еще сами не знаете своих талантов, государь.

 

— Ох и длинный язык, — Эрейнион погрозил бывшему ученику пальцем. – Доброй ночи. Поговорим утром.

  
  


Смешно сказать – началась война, Саурон шел маршем на Линдон, находясь в нескольких сотнях лиг от Имладриса, а мудрость и светоч этого места, его основатель Элронд Эльфинит занимался тем, что развлекал своего короля. И при этом наивно думал, что тот не догадывается о причинах этих писем, приглашений, долгих разговоров по палантиру и прочих осторожных «плясок» вокруг него. Гил-Галад покачал головой – он прекрасно осознавал, что происходило. После смерти Келебримбора он впал в какое-то внутреннее оцепенение, увидеть которое было под силу только очень кому-то очень близкому, или же опытному целителю. Элронд с успехом совмещал в себе и то, и другое. Сам он смерть доброго друга переживал стойко и менее болезненно.

 

Гил-Галад не понимал, почему это ударило по нему с такой силой. Такого не было даже после смерти отца – тогда было очень плохо, но он опекал безутешных мать и сестру и занимался планами обороны Гаваней вместе с Кирданом. Гибель Маэдроса должна была выбить его из колеи, но тогда у него снова появились те, о которых нужно заботиться – Элронд и Элрос. Сейчас много дел требовали его внимания, да и близкие тоже нуждались в Эрейнионе, как в короле, так и просто в его поддержке, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Со стороны все выглядело как обычно – король раздавал приказы, просчитывал стратегии будущих битв, отправлял гонцов – все, что полагается делать в такой ситуации. Он был весел и даже шутил, подбадривая своих подданных, но на самом деле… Никто не знал этого, но Гил-Галад чувствовал себя разбитым, не-целым. Как будто от него отломали какой-то важный кусок, без которого красивое украшение или искусное оружие превращалось в груду испорченного металла. Хорошо, что Саурон даже не догадывался, какой удар нанес верховному королю.

 

Саурон, Саурон, Саурон… Аннатар. Возможно, все дело было в огромном чувстве вины, которое не отпускало Гил-Галада. Не уследил. Не смог предотвратить. Защитил свои земли, но не смог защитить собственных подданных, своего друга. Конечно, он предупреждал Келебримбора о своих подозрениях на счет странного майа. Но с момента его смерти, не было ни одного дня, когда Гил-Галад бы не пожалел о том, что собственноручно не вышвырнул Саурона из Эрегиона несмотря на бурные протесты хозяина земель. Пускай Тьелпэ бы на него обиделся, перестал разговаривать, отрекся бы от него, пусть. Но тогда он бы остался жив.

 

Тьелпэ-Тьелпэ, что же ты наделал… Что мы вместе наделали.

 

Гил-Галад отчаянно скучал по другу, невозможность поговорить с ним сводила его с ума. Последний их разговор был очень странным, как будто оба чувствовали, что это их последняя встреча.

  
  


Келебримбор сам тогда привез Кольца, которые не смог уничтожить, фактически явившись сдаваться справедливому суду верховного короля. Эрейнион к тому моменту знал все – и о Сауроне, и о Кольцах, и о том, какова во всем этом роль Тьелпэ. Не хватало только самого главного свидетеля-мастера, который должен был объясниться.

 

Усталый, даже не переодевшийся с дороги Келебримбор сидел перед Гил-Галадом в королевских покоях, где тот пожелал его принять. Кольца лежали на столе, поблескивая в отсветах пламени.

 

— Что прикажешь мне с ними делать? – нарушил молчание Эрейнион.

 

Тьелпэ бездумно пожал плечами.

 

— Это уже зависит от твоего приказа, король. Единственное, что уничтожить их довольно проблематично, я бы не сказал «невозможно», но у меня сейчас нет на это ни времени, ни сил.

 

— Так значит, с тем, на что у тебя нет ни времени, ни сил, должен теперь разбираться я, так? – едко сказал Гил-Галад и тут же пожалел о своем тоне. Лицо Келебримбора, которое и так не выражало никаких эмоций, застыло, словно маска.

 

— Я не сказал, что не признаю своей вины. Я заплачу свою цену сполна.

 

— Какую цену? – устало спросил Эрейнион. – Кому? Ты что, собираешься сражаться с Сауроном один на один?

— Ну почему же один на один. Саурону нужны Кольца, и первым делом он пойдет на штурм Эрегиона. Возможно, мы не сумеем отбить его атаку, но я хотя бы задержу его, насколько смогу.

 

Эрейнион встретился взглядом с другом. Он хотел сказать Тьелпэ, что его вина не настолько огромна, как он думает, или, как верховный король, приказать ему остаться, или хотя бы уверить его, что они справятся и в конечном итоге все будет хорошо… Но он не мог. Он чувствовал, что случившееся, и то, что происходит сейчас, не в его власти. Маятник судьбы пришел в движение, чаши невидимых весов дрогнули.

 

— У тебя глаза сияют, — вдруг сказал Келебримбор, вымученно улыбаясь. – Почему? Почему ты даже не злишься на меня? Я думал, ты мне просто голову оторвешь.

 

— Так значит вот какого ты обо мне мнения? – Гил-Галад криво улыбнулся.

 

— Я думал, ты хотя бы скажешь «А я же тебе говорил».

 

— Что толку обсуждать то, что уже сделано… Но я все равно тебе говорил! – он подлил другу вина, к которому тот, впрочем, не притронулся. — Ладно, к делу. Я много слышал о Кольцах, но до сих пор понятия не имею, что они собой представляют.

 

— Хорошо, слушай, — Келебримбор мгновенно сделался очень серьезным, и Гил-Галад немного порадовался появлению на лице друга хоть каких-то эмоций. – Это Кольца Власти. Должны были быть. По сути, я их не закончил, должно было быть еще одно, связующее. Но, как видишь, Саурон успел первым.

 

— Хорошо. Власти над чем?

 

— Над стихиями Арды, над временем, над Искажением. Помнишь мою давнюю задумку о приближении Исцеления для Арды?

 

— Да-да, как такое забыть.

 

— Вот, чем должны были быть эти творения. А на деле… Ты видишь перед собой Нарью – Кольцо Огня и Вилью – Кольцо Воздуха. Нэнью, Кольцо Воды, я отдал Галадриэли. Решил, что так будет лучше, если Кольца будут храниться в разных местах.

 

— Ты правильно сделал.

 

Келебримбор криво ухмыльнулся.

 

— Хоть что-то.

 

— Я слышал, вы с Галадриэлью пытались их уничтожить? Почему у вас не получилось?

 

— Все просто – потому что они все равно оказались под властью темного Кольца. Оно оказалось связующим элементом для всех Колец.

 

— То есть, чтобы уничтожить их, нужно уничтожить сначала Кольцо Саурона? – уточнил Гил-Галад.

 

— По идее да, это должно сработать. Если Единое Кольцо будет уничтожено, то остальные потеряют свою силу, по крайней мере, эти – точно. Про Семь и Девять не могу быть уверен, ими вплотную занимался Саурон.

 

— Хорошо, как они еще связаны с Единым?

 

— Саурон может читать мысли владельцев остальных Колец и управлять ими самими, и тем, что будет сделано с помощью Колец.

 

— Это плохо, — Гил-Галад покачал головой.

 

— Звучит слишком мягко, друг мой.

 

— Что вообще представляет из себя Единое Кольцо?

 

Келебримбор надолго задумался. Гил-Галад не торопил его, ему нужен был четкий и точный ответ мастера.

 

— Я много думал об этом, о природе созданных Колец, и о том, что они дают владельцу, а что забирают. Саурон вместил в свое Кольцо собственную темную сущность, и если кто-то украдет его, или каким-то немыслимым образом завладеет им, настоящий хозяин узнает об этом. Он словно вселится в нового владельца Кольца, его дух будет повелевать им.

 

— Ладно, значит, в руки его брать нельзя.

 

Тьелпэ слабо улыбнулся.

 

— Да, с этим лучше не рисковать… Уничтожить Кольцо, я думаю, можно. Оно самое могущественное среди остальных, но и оно же является слабым звеном. Мне кажется, что уничтожить его можно там, где оно было создано – в огне Ородруина.

 

— Ну, хоть что-то. Будем думать.

 

— Что-то мне подсказывает — ты додумаешься до правильного решения, — сказал Келебримбор с легкой улыбкой.

 

— Только с твоей помощью, Тьелпэ. Мы должны сделать это все вместе, иначе Саурона не победить.

 

— У тебя уже есть все, что тебе может понадобиться. Я уже сыграл свою роль в этой истории.

 

— Не говори так. Что мне может понадобиться? Для чего?

 

— Ты знаешь. Для Арды. Арды Исцеленной.

  
  


Гил-Галад оставил книгу, которую взял, чтобы почитать на ночь и теперь бездумно переворачивал страницы. Которую ночь он не спал, тщетно пытаясь разрешить загадку, с которой его оставил Келебримбор.

 

Они познакомились, когда Эрейнион был еще совсем ребенком — лорд Маэдрос со своими братьями приехали в Хитлум, и с ними же был Келебримбор. Гости привезли много подарков, но один из них сильно отличался. Это была сложная игрушка-шарада, скрепленные между собой камешки, которые нужно было собрать в определенную фигуру. Эрейнион тогда провозился с ней несколько дней, гордо отказываясь от подсказок, и в итоге собрал ее сам. Келебримбор – автор подарка, как выяснилось — тогда похвалил его за сообразительность, пообещал присылать подобные штучки как можно чаще, а так же сказал о том, что со временем юный принц станет разбираться в них все быстрее и быстрее. Так и случилось.

 

Но в последней шараде Гил-Галад не отказался бы от подсказки.

 

Подсказка была только одна: «У тебя уже есть все, что тебе может понадобиться». Гил-Галад чувствовал себя, словно попал в какую-то из сказок аданов, где чудище требовало от героя принести ему то, о чем он еще не знает, в обмен на украденную девушку или сокровище.

 

Келебримбор был необыкновенным. Как всякий мастер, он видел вещи куда глубже, прозревая их суть. Он и в Гил-Галаде видел то, чего не замечал он сам, и считал, что этого достаточно для всего, что возложено на его плечи. Он был мастером и видел в Эрейнионе прекрасный инструмент судьбы, или может, необработанный благородный металл для клинка.

 

На самом деле Гил-Галад ощущал себя куда проще. Он не был своим отцом, и тем более, дедом, хотя Кирдан, знавший обоих, уверял, что они страшно похожи. С Нолофинвэ все началось, точнее после его гибели. Гил-Галад тогда впервые всерьез заинтересовался ремеслом войны. Точнее, его интересовало то, как выиграть войну. Он сосредоточился на этом деле, почти забросив все остальное — музыку, кузнечное дело, рисование, скульптуру. Он тренировал свои ум и тело, чтобы стать идеальным оружием, и найти способ, который раз и навсегда покончит с войнами. Знакомство с Кирданом немного остудило его пыл — в самом деле, очень тяжело жить рядом с величайшим корабельным мастером и при этом не научиться кораблестроению. Но от своей цели он не отказался. Он должен был победить.

 

Гил-Галад подобрал дорожную сумку и достал из потайного кармана Кольца. Нарью он хотел отдать Кирдану, но замешкался с гонцами, а потом уехал в Имладрис с обоими кольцами. Вилью он планировал отдать Элронду, когда тот отобьет атаку Саурона вместе с подмогой из Нуменора. Также он думал назначить Элронда своим наместником (право слово, давно пора), а Имладрис — передовым рубежом, вокруг которого будет строиться оборона. Гил-Галад грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Именно такие мысли занимали его целиком – мысли воина, военачальника, короля. А чтобы понять, что хотел сказать ему Тьелпэ, он должен думать, как мастер. Чтобы победить Саурона, ему нужно было думать и как воин, и как мастер, потому что темный майа был и тем, и другим.

 

Гил-Галад поудобнее уселся на кровати, положив руки на колени, ладонями вверх, оставив на них Кольца. Он снова вернулся к своим обычным размышлениям, которые чаще всего просто крутились по кругу, лишь иногда обрастая новыми деталями. Саурона нельзя убить, то есть, нельзя умертвить его плоть, поскольку это и не плоть вовсе, раз он так просто меняет свой облик. Нельзя победить его в поединке, поскольку это изначально будет нечестный бой и майа обманет своего соперника. Нельзя попытаться перехитрить его, он раскусит любую ложь.

 

Единственной, кто честно побеждал когда-либо Саурона, была Лютиэн Тинувиэль, которой помогал пес Хуан. Но у Эрейниона не было ни сил, равных полумайэ, ни пса из Валинора. Значит, придется придумывать что-то другое.

 

Он вспомнил слова Келебримбора о том, что все Кольца связаны с Единым, даже Нарья, Нэнья, и Вилья. А еще о том, что Единое — огромная сила и величайшая слабость Саурона. Почему слабость? Ведь с его помощью Саурон сможет управлять другими Кольцами, сможет читать мысли их владельцев, пробираться им в душу. А что если кто-то догадается пробраться в душу самому Саурону?

 

Гил-Галад резко открыл глаза и встал с постели. Он чувствовал, что очень близок к разгадке. Создав так много колец, Саурон сам загнал себя в ловушку. Единое получилось полным тьмы и его злого духа, но Кольца Келебримбора отражали огонь, воду и ветер, течение времени и душу. Вот почему Саурону были так нужны эти Кольца, вот почему он разгромил Эрегион из-за них. Они были ключом к большому замку, тем самым камнем, открывающим потайной ход в сплошной стене.

 

Эрейнион Гил-Галад не был Финродом Фелагундом, он не собирался вступать с Сауроном в честную схватку, он собирался воспользоваться его слабостью и его же силой. Эрейнион внимательно посмотрел на Кольца и быстро прижал их к губам. Он не умел взывать к Валар и просить их о помощи – он никогда не видел их, и хотя знал, что они существуют, считал их бесконечно далекими. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Сейчас было важно сказать, попросить прощения за то, что он собирался сделать.

 

Прости меня, великий Аулэ, за то, как я собираюсь использовать огонь, твоего верного помощника. Прости меня и ты, Манвэ Сулимо, и пусть твои ветра не оставят меня, куда бы я ни попал, как не оставил ты моего отца в беде. Прости меня и ты, Тьелпэ, твои Кольца заслуживают куда лучшей участи.

 

Гил-Галад надел Кольца на средний и безымянный палец правой руки. Его лицо сначала словно обдало жаром огня, а потом свежим ветром. Он увидел кузницу в Эрегионе, руки Тьэлпе, обрабатывающие камни для Колец. Это было воспоминанием самих Колец, и Гил-Галад смотрел. Он увидел Аннатара, стоящего за спиной Келебримбора. Легкий и невесомый, Гил-Галад подплыл к нему, остановился напротив, глядя прямо ему в глаза.

 

Воспоминание поблекло, словно выцвело. Он увидел костры, переговаривающихся орков, и шатер Саурона. Туда ему заходить было нельзя, иначе майа успел бы поймать дух Гил-Галада, об этом ему тоже сказали Кольца. Король улыбнулся – у Тьелпэ получилось настоящее чудо, испортить которое не смогла даже недобрая воля Саурона. Ветер подхватил дух Гил-Галада и поднял его над лагерем врага. Пламя костров – настоящее, теплое, отдавало ему свою силу, напитывая решимостью. Гил-Галад ощутил себя достаточно большим и наконец, разглядел тьму, окутывавшую лагерь. Он удивился тому, как это никто вокруг не замечает ее, как можно не видеть, что вместо шатра Саурона стоит столб клубящейся тьмы. И ему предстояло не сражаться с этой тьмой, а пропустить ее через себя.

 

В последний раз ощутив дуновение ветра и тепло огня, он запел. Слова приходили сами, как и мелодия — низкая, тягучая, от которой дрожали языки костров и ветер шумел, трепля ткань шатров. Страшно хотелось спать, но он не должен был до тех пор, пока не закончится песня.

 

Я такой же, как и ты. Я тоже воин, я всю жизнь на войне, я не знаю жалости. Я ненавижу тебя всем сердцем, и я мечтаю о твоей смерти. Моя цель — убить тебя. Я такой же, как и ты — трус и предатель. Я виновен в смерти своего друга, которого отдал тебе на растерзание, я виновен и в других смертях. Я виновен в том, что не успел, и в том, что отсиживался в тылу, когда мой отец погибал в битве. Во мне ненависть, во мне желание смерти, я виновен, а значит во мне тьма, та же, что и в тебе.

 

Гил-Галад не чувствовал уже ни жара огня, ни дуновения ветра, он не видел ни комнаты, в которой стоял, ни лагеря, над которым сияла его фэа. Его окутывала тьма, сначала легкой дымкой, затем плотным коконом. Страха не было. Он вдохнул эту тьму и почувствовал, как напитывается ею.

 

Я такой же, как и ты. Я — это ты. Ты — это я. Если мы погибнем, то погибнем вместе. Но тебе не спастись без меня. Найди же меня.

 

Падения своего безвольного тела там, в покоях дворца Имладриса, Гил-Галад уже не почувствовал.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Аннатар раздраженно оглядел Город, в котором он пребывал вот уже три недели. Отсюда, с обрыва открывался чудесный вид на хиленькие каменные постройки, огражденные деревянным частоколом (почему-то тремя кругами). А еще обрыв был единственным местом, с которого был виден Лес. Лес притягивал Аннатара к себе, он шумел и колыхался под его ногами, как клубящиеся воды горячих подземных источников, и одновременно давал разглядеть каждый свой листик. Аннатар тянулся к Лесу с тем же любопытством, с каким обычно тянутся к дальнему родственнику, давно уехавшему из родных мест, который неожиданно вернулся. Это любопытство, это интерес – не забыл ли он про тебя? Привез ли что-нибудь необычное? Расскажет ли историю о далекой прекрасной стране? В Лесу определенно было на что посмотреть, Аннатар чувствовал это. Но оставалась одна небольшая проблема – его не выпускали из Города.

В Город он въехал с почетом, предъявив стражникам нужные бумаги и тут же спросил себе провожатого на прогулку в Лес. Ему ответили вежливым отказом, пояснив это тем, что человек он новый, и к здешним порядкам не привыкший, так что пусть осмотрится, поймет, что да как, а там уж можно и о Лесе поговорить будет. Аннатар осматривался и пытался понять, «что да как» уже четвертую неделю. Он сам удивлялся своему терпению, которого раньше за собой точно не замечал. Он направился к городскому коменданту и изложил свою просьбу. Тот долго мялся и отправил его на Совет Старейшин. Те спросили совета у Мудрых Города – троих дряхлых стариков, и те приняли решение, что окончательно решить вопрос Аннатара должен Вождь. И тут-то началось самое интересное. 

От размышлений Аннатара оторвало деликатное покашливание. Точнее, кашлявший, вероятно, думал, что оно деликатное. Аннатар знал, кого он увидит за своей спиной.  
Доминера приставили к нему, когда он стал проявлять нетерпение и активно интересоваться личностью Вождя, а также тем, почему на самом деле его не пускают в Лес. Доминер следил за Аннатаром, не очень-то скрываясь и старательно пересказывал все Старейшинам, которые слушали его, важно кивая. Смысла у происходящего не было.

— Смотреть на Лес так долго – опасно, — пропищал Доминер, обнаружив, что его заметили. У него был голос и тельце тщедушного мальчишки, хотя, судя по слухам, он уже приближался к возрасту зрелости. 

— Почему же? – спросил Аннатар, сладко улыбнувшись. Почему-то эта улыбка действовала на людей в Городе, как ушат холодной воды, и Аннатар с удовольствием этим пользовался. 

— Потому что Лес смущает умы, — паренек явно повторил чьи-то слова. Только вот чьи? Где первоисточник?

— А если я, положим, не на Лес, смотрел, а на Город, тогда что?

— А, ну тогда ничего. На Город смотреть можно. Постойте-ка, а как же вы смотрели на Город, если стояли к нему спиной?

Аннатар закатил глаза.

— Вот что, дорогой, запомни-ка такую простую мысль – я волен смотреть, на что пожелаю и когда пожелаю. И я пройду в Лес все равно, нравится вам это, или нет, потому что я этого желаю. И к Вождю вашему я тоже приду.

Доминер смотрел на Аннатара, по-совиному моргая глазами. Угрозы пугали его недолго, и постепенно он привык к ним, как и к резким переменам настроения своего подопечного. Аннатару только того и надо было. Он ухмыльнулся и размашистым шагом направился в сторону Города. Стукач поспешил за ним.

— Скажи, Доминер, ваш Вождь мудр?

— О, да, очень мудр, господин!

— А как же вы узнаете о его мудрости? Как же светоч вашего Вождя озаряет ваши умы?

— Он передает свою волю Старейшинам, в письмах.

— Ах, значит, вы получаете от него письма. Старейшины получают. Значит, чтобы хотя бы получить от Вождя весточку, нужно всего лишь стать Старейшиной…

Доминер покосился на Аннатара с легким подозрением – его смутила фраза «всего лишь». Правильно, правильно, пусть мальчик глотает наживку.

— Любой может получить от Вождя письмо с изъявлением его милости.

— Значит, любой горожанин?

Что ж, это было немного хуже. Ведь для того, чтобы стать Старейшиной, можно было убить одного из них и занять его место, а для того, чтобы стать горожанином… Аннатар   
усмехнулся – надо же, забавно, чтобы стать Старейшиной, нужно было приложить меньше усилий, чем чтобы считаться одним из полноправных жителей Города. Но все это была, в сущности, чепуха, ведь Аннатар своими разговорами добивался другого – чтобы стукач передал его слова куда надо, причем в красках, а он был уверен, что Доминер хороший рассказчик. Старейшины зашевелятся, и уже в зависимости он их реакции, будет действовать Аннатар. Когда не знаешь, что делать – отдай своему противнику первый ход.

— Что ж, спасибо, что показал мне в который раз дорогу к Городу, до дома я дойду как-нибудь сам, — сказал Аннатар, подкрепив свои слова хищной улыбочкой. Он был уверен, что его «надзирателя» как ветром сдует, но тот остался стоять на месте.

— Господин Аннатар, сегодня мне пришло письмо от Вождя, — с его писклявым голосом серьезности у него не получилось, — и мне кажется, что это письмо было вам.

Он протянул Аннатару листок, на котором небрежным почерком было написано:

«Для А.  
Сегодня ночью будет буря».

 

Сначала подул ветер. Он дул со всех сторон, разный, то легкий, словно бриз, то сильный, нарастающий, с гулом в ушах. Ушах? Он может слышать? У него есть тело?

— Ого, похоже, ему плохо. Подхватывай его под ноги, вот так, а я возьму за голову. Или за плечи. Как думаешь, за голову, или за плечи? Какой-то он странный, тебе не кажется? Но бери за ноги, да не так бери… как я показываю, бери, только я показываю на голове, а ты за ноги бери.

Сполохами возникал мир, точнее, он уже был, а то появляющиеся, то исчезающие языки огня освещали его, напитывая мощью и силой. 

— Огонь…

— Слышь, говорит что-то, ёлкин корень. Странный он какой-то, ёлкин корень, может не брать его с собой? Мало ли откуда он, может он с собой демонов приведет, или умертвий. Может он сам демон или умертвие, а, ёлкин корень?

— Сам ты демон или умертвие, неси давай, не отлынивай, а то все старухе расскажу и не поздоровится тебе. Ишь чего придумал: «демон или умертвие». Живой он, как есть живой, а живым помогать надо, ты не знаешь, что ли.

Откуда-то возникают образы и чувства. Он видит Лес – огромный и густой, в нем можно заблудиться даже если идешь по кругу, но идти по кругу нельзя, потому что надо идти к реке. Есть Город и есть Деревня, как две точки среди ничего, а между ними есть Лес. Только нельзя идти в Город, и в Деревне оставаться нельзя, а нужно идти к реке. 

— К реке. Нужно идти к реке…

— Вот чего он постоянно бормочет, а? Может, ему по башке дать, чтобы не бормотал, или наоборот водой окатить, чтобы бормотал поразборчивее?

— Замолчи или выйди, ты мне мешаешь. Не видишь, ему плохо, он ничего не соображает? А ты только над душой стоишь.

— А что я стою, я ничего не стою, подумаешь…

— Уйди!

Знакомый голос. Он когда-то уже слышал его, но забыл. Глаза открываются с трудом, так тяжело… Тело неповоротливое, непослушное, словно не его. Может и правда не его, кто он? Он не помнит. Забыл. Глаза все же открываются, и он смутно видит лицо. Похожа на его сестру. 

— Ты похожа на мою сестру…

Сестра? У него была сестра? Где она, что с ней? Кто он? Не вспомнить. Очень тяжело. Лучше закрыть глаза и подождать, пока он вспомнит. Или пока не забудет все окончательно. Но о том, что нужно идти к реке, забывать нельзя.

— Нужно идти к реке. Запомни, если я забуду.

Прохладная, словно ненастоящая ладонь касается его щеки. Ни у кого не бывает таких холодных рук.

— Хорошо. Река. Я буду помнить.

 

Галад шел по главной улице Деревни, не останавливаясь и не реагируя на оклики местных. Плавали, знаем – остановишься переговорить с одним, тут же подбежит другой, а там и третий, а втроем они тебе так голову задурят, что потом забудешь, куда и зачем шел. Он и забывал так, несколько раз, пока ему окончательно не надоело. По его внутреннему убеждению, жителям Деревни вообще нужно было запрещать собираться по трое, и ввести за это нарушение какое-нибудь наказание. Обычно к троим бурно общающимся соседям довольно быстро присоединялись еще чьи-нибудь соседи или родственники, или друзья друзей, и вот уже посреди улицы стояла огромная галдящая толпа. 

Толпы Галад инстинктивно не любил, они казались ему враждебно настроенной, вечно недовольной колыхающейся уродливой массой. От гомона деревенских начинала болеть голова, терялась концентрация, и взгляд начинал выхватывать из общей картинки чьи-то скрюченные пальцы, покрытые сеткой морщин, кривящиеся улыбки, желтые зубы, безумные глаза. Галад заметил за собой одну довольно неприятную вещь – когда он терял концентрацию на чем-то, не видел перед собой цели или забывал, куда шел, все вокруг начинало видеться ему исключительно в дурном свете. То, что еще утром на свежую голову он видел вполне нормальным, представало словно отражением в мутной грязной воде. И самое страшное – Галад абсолютно не знал, как с этим бороться.

Он очнулся около трех недель назад в доме старухи и Наэв, которая приходилась ей то ли дочкой, то ли внучкой, то ли просто помощницей – старуха под настроение называла ее по-разному. Он очнулся и понял, что ничего не помнит из своей прежней жизни, ни имени, ни места, откуда он родом, ни даже приблизительного понимания, что он вообще делает в странной Деревне. Его нашли Хромой и Трепач где-то в лесу, но по их путанным объяснениям можно было понять только то, что сначала они долго спорили, умертвие он или нет, а потом все-таки отнесли к старухе-знахарке. Дальше он несколько дней пролежал в бреду, а потом очнулся, обнаружив абсолютно пустую память.

Галадом его назвала Наэв, за глаза необычного цвета, которые как будто бы светились. Она мельком сказала, что в Городе язык немного отличается от деревенского, и «галад» на их языке означает «сияющий». Примерно с того момента, он понял, что ему необходимо дойти до Города.

Решить оказалось легче, чем сделать: каждое утро Галад вставал с твердым намерением собрать нехитрые пожитки, позвать с собой всех, кто согласится составить ему компанию, и наконец отправиться в Город. Но едва он выходил на главную улицу Деревни, кто-то обязательно приставал к нему с глупыми расспросами, от которых у него начинала кружиться голова. Он раздражался, терял концентрацию, забывал о том, что хотел сделать, и самозабвенно ругался с деревенскими, подражая их ненавистной манере изъясняться, перескакивая с пятого на десятое.

В этот раз Галад решил просто никого не слушать. Игнорировать всех, кто попадется к нему на пути. Хромой или Трепач все равно увяжутся за ним, и возможно, еще напросится Проныра, а когда они все вместе выйдут из Деревни, будет немного легче. Галад устал от Деревни настолько, что его уже не так и заботило то, что он совершенно не знал, куда идти. Вроде бы, то ли Хромой, то ли Проныра бывали когда-то в Городе и знали, как туда добраться, но добиться от них вразумительного ответа было совершенно невозможно. Но Деревня со всеми ее жителями так опротивела Галаду, что он готов был влезть на самое большое дерево в лесу и посмотреть дорогу до Города, лишь бы не оставаться на месте.

В этот раз у него почти получилось. Он шел, не оглядываясь, не реагируя на гневные окрики и просьбы остановиться. Кто-то попытался схватить его за руку, но он грубо выдернул ее, даже не взглянув на хватавшего. Он справился бы, если бы не услышал, что окликнули на этот раз не его, а кого-то другого.

— Элронд!

Галад резко остановился и развернулся на месте. За ним, тяжело припадая на правую ногу, бежал Хромой, а небольшая толпа из тех, кто старался ему помешать, стояла в отдалении и недовольно гудела. 

Галад закрыл глаза и повторил про себя услышанное имя, покатал его на языке. Эл-ронд. Звучало знакомо. Так, будто он тысячи раз слышал это имя, или даже сам его произносил. Элронд. Кто это мог быть? Его друг, брат, или может даже сын? Галад понятия не имел, сколько ему на самом деле лет – старуха говорила, что он иногда похож на потерявшегося мальчика, а иногда — на ее покойного мужа при смерти. Вероятно, ему вообще не стоило слушать эту полоумную.

Галад снова почувствовал, как теряет концентрацию и снова начинает раздражаться. Это не к добру, он опять забудет, куда и зачем шел. Элронд. Он забудет это имя, как забыл его обладателя, который несомненно значил для него что-то важное, иначе он бы не вспомнил его имя…

— Элронд, — сказал он подошедшему Хромому, который тяжело отдувался после пробежки. – Ты знаешь это имя? Может быть, слышал где?

— Какой еще Эл, ёлкин корень, как бишь его там? – просипел Хромой. – Совсем ополоумел что ли, ёлкин корень, он идет, а его люди зовут, дозваться не могут, а он идет, ишь ты!

Галад поморщился.

— Скоро ты станешь вторым Трепачом, Хромой, если продолжишь в таком же духе. 

— Да хоть кем, ёлкин корень, нельзя так с людьми!

— А как можно?

— По-человечески можно, демонская твоя душа, не понимаешь? – горестно спросил Хромой. Галад на секунду ощутил какое-то смутное чувство, словно что-то ворочалось в груди, словно что-то было не так, словно Хромой был прав, а в нем самом вместе с памятью пропало что-то другое, очень важное. И без этого лучше было бы не жить, чем жить так, как жил он в Деревне.

— Мне нужно дойти до Города, — упрямо сказал он Хромому.

— Дойдем. Достал ты уже Городом своим, аж сил нет слушать, ёлкин корень. Но если тебе так надо, то дойдем.

 

Элронд почувствовал крик еще по осанвэ, и что есть силы побежал к гостевым комнатам. Стоило забеспокоиться еще тогда, когда король не вышел к завтраку, нет, стоило еще вчера обратить внимание на его странные слова, да и вообще, он же знал, каким упрямым бывает Гил-Галад и на что он готов пойти ради достижения цели…

В покоях, отведенных королю, толпились встревоженные слуги, которые тут же расступились перед Элрондом. Эрейнион лежал на полу неестественно повернув голову. На одно страшное мгновение Элронду показалось, что он не дышит. Он упал перед королем на колени и аккуратно прижал пальцы к его шее. Кожа была теплой, под пальцами мерно билась жилка пульса. 

Элронд перевел дух и жестом подозвал слуг, чтобы те помогли перенести Эрейниона на постель. Он осмотрел его уже повнимательнее и не нашел на его теле ни ран, ни следов чего-либо, что могло хоть как-то намекнуть о том, чем вызвано такое состояние. На попытки привести его в чувство Гил-Галад никак не реагировал. 

Элронд в задумчивости взял ладонь короля в руки, и только теперь понял, что было не так. Два Кольца – Нарья и Вилья, которые ранее он никогда не надевал и предпочитал держать их как можно дальше от себя, теперь красовались на среднем и безымянном пальцах его правой руки. Кольца эти выглядели так, как и обычные украшения – никакого сияния от них не исходило, и даже невидимой обычному глазу оболочки, которая бывает вокруг магических вещей, тоже не было. Кольца как кольца.

«Подскажи мне, что ты хотел сделать, что пошло не так?» — мысленно взмолился Элронд и понял, что абсолютно не чувствует Гил-Галада. Он не просто не откликался по осанвэ, складывалось такое впечатление, что его духа совсем здесь нет, а осталось только тело, в котором еще каким-то чудом теплится жизнь.

Вот теперь Элронду стало по-настоящему страшно. Он схватился за кольцо на безымянном пальце Гил-Галада (кажется, это была Вилья) и потянул его на себя. Едва Элронд сделал это, как кольцо начало раскаляться, становясь невыносимо обжигающим. Элронд отдернул руку и в изумлении посмотрел на свои пальцы. Ожога не было. Рука Гил-Галада тоже оставалась чистой и неповрежденной. Он на секунду нахмурился, не открывая глаз, как будто он что-то увидел во сне, а потом снова сделался безмятежным.

Элронд бессильно опустился рядом с кроватью прямо на пол. Король был в беспамятстве, под действием какого-то колдовства, которое к тому же нельзя было прервать. Саурон по самым последним донесениям разведчиков находился в неделе пути от Имладриса. Элронд снова, спустя долгие годы, почувствовал себя совершенно одиноким и ничего не значащим. Может случиться что угодно, а он будет даже не в силах понять, что происходит.

— Лорд Элронд? – стражник заглянул в комнату без предварительного стука, что означало, что случилось что-то очень важное. Опять случилось. 

— Саурон выдвинулся с небольшим отрядом впереди своего войска, как мы и предполагали, — быстро начал стражник, запинаясь от волнения. – Сейчас они в трех днях от границ Имладриса.

— Но? – Элронд приподнял брови, расслышав неуверенные интонации.

— Но… Они не двигаются, владыка. Разбили лагерь и просто стоят посреди поля, даже костры догорели.

Элронд одним движением поднялся на ноги. 

— Не может быть, — прошептал он. – Эрейнион остановил его. Но как?


	3. Chapter 3

Галад призвал все свое мужество и невозмутимость, чтобы не кривиться от омерзения, глядя на то, чем старуха смазывает его рану. Варево было похоже на болотную жижу, местами покрывшуюся плесенью, и запах имела соответственный. Старуха с Наэв в два голоса убеждали его, что рана от этого затянется, а не загноится с необратимыми последствиями. Как ни странно, после того, как отвратительную массу нанесли на рану, ожог перестал пульсировать болью, а сам палец даже начал сгибаться.

Галад сам не понимал, откуда у него взялся ожог. Он шел рядом с Хромым и старался не вслушиваться в его дурацкую болтовню, то и дело перемежающуюся восклицаниями «ёлкин корень», как вдруг ощутил жуткую боль. На безымянном пальце правой руки откуда-то появился жуткого вида ожог, такой, будто он засунул палец в горящий костер, прямо в угли. Хромой заохал и запричитал, и, пока Галад старался не орать от боли, быстро отвел его к старухе. Та хмыкнула и достала из-под стола жутковатого вида горшок и серые тряпки для перевязки. Галад содрогнулся от отвращения.

Пока старуха занималась перевязкой, а Хромой в красках пересказывал появление ожога, связывая его с утренним отвратительным поведением Галада, Наэв закончила готовить обед и расставила на столе тарелки.

— Так значит, ты все-таки решил идти в Город, — сказала она, вклиниваясь в бессмысленный поток слов от Хромого. Тот лишь хмыкнул и принялся за еду, очевидно, посчитав, что знамя болтовни успешно передано.

— Да. Я уже говорил об этом, — сказал Галад, отодвигая от себя тарелку. Отчего-то ему казалось, что говорить за едой – невежливо.

— И зачем? 

— Я ничего не помню о себе, возможно в Городе меня кто-то знает.

— С чего ты взял? Вот ты в Деревне, и никто тебя не знает, так кто скажет наверняка, что в Городе найдутся твои знакомые?

— Быть может и не найдутся. Но если сидеть в Деревне, то мы этого не узнаем. 

— А может и не в Город тебе надо, — упрямо сказала Наэв. Галад вздохнул. Этот диалог с небольшими вариациями повторялся почти так же часто, как высказывания Хромого о ёлкином корне. Однако добиться от девушки ответа, почему ему не нужно в Город, и куда ему нужно, он не мог.

— Проклят ты, — вдруг проскрипела старуха. Все замерли, даже Хромой перестал стучать ложкой по дну миски.

— Почему? – спокойно поинтересовался Галад.

— Дух в тебе нечистый. Глаза светлые, личико умненькое, ушки остренькие, а ведешь себя как паскуда последняя. 

— А быть может, я такой и есть? Вы даже не знаете, кто я, да и сам я не знаю.

— Не-ет, — протянула старуха. – Муж мой покойный таким не был. Хорошим человеком был, понимаешь?

Галад закатил глаза. Про старухиного мужа и про его странное сходство с ним в ее глазах он уже наслушался досыта. Старуха же на этот раз на нотациях не успокоилась, а подошла и больно ткнула его пальцем в плечо.

— Дух в тебе нечистый, — повторила она. – Ты его победить должен.

— Обязательно, — покорно сказал Галад. – Вот только до Города доберусь.

— Я пойду с тобой в Город, — вдруг сказала Наэв.

Галад удивленно повернулся к ней. 

— Но ты же считаешь, что мне не нужно идти в Город. Да и дороги не знаешь.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, а дороги ты и сам не знаешь. Как дойти до Города знает Хромой, а там с нами увяжутся Трепач и Проныра. Вместе веселее, как-то да дойдем.

Галад чуть заметно поморщился. Трепач и Проныра, которые прилагались к Хромому совершенно безвозмездно, но обязательно, дорога, которую вряд ли кто-то из деревенских правда знает, а теперь еще и Наэв. 

— Если хочешь, то иди с нами. Только выходить нужно вечером, а не утром, утром деревенские с мысли собьют.

— Да хоть сейчас, — пожала плечами Наэв. – Только еды немного нам соберу.

— А умертвий и демонов не боитесь? – крикнула старуха из другого конца дома.

— Нет, не боимся, — покачал головой Галад.

— А пожаров лесных?

— Каких еще пожа… — Хромой резко дернул Галада за рукав, заставляя повернуться лицом к окну. Где-то там, вдалеке, практически на горизонте, разными отсветами полыхало пламя, почти скрываясь в черном густом дыму. 

— Все понятно, — сказал Галад, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Нам нужно идти в ту сторону. Город там.

 

Говорят, «предупрежден — значит вооружен». Или это утверждение было полнейшей чушью, или в этом дурацком Городе все шло наперекосяк. Несмотря на письмо от Вождя, Аннатар самым постыдным образом не заметил начала этой самой «бури». Все было как обычно, разве что немного резко стемнело, но Аннатар был слишком занят переругиваниями со Старейшинами, чтобы замечать такие мелочи. Уже позже он понял, что стемнело в этот вечер гораздо раньше, чем обычно.

Темнота была плотная и душная, такая, как обычно бывает перед сильной грозой или ураганом. Никто из горожан не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания, продолжая заниматься своими делами. Пожаром у восточной стены тоже поначалу никто не заинтересовался – тяжелые дубовые колоды вспыхнули слишком быстро, как сухой хворост, а дежурившие стражники таскали воду из колодца настолько медленно, что заскучали даже редкие зеваки. 

Аннатар понял, что что-то не так, когда услышал крик. Кричала женщина, пронзительно и протяжно, на разных нотах, захлебываясь собственным воплем и набирая побольше воздуха в перерывах. Лишь с третьего раза Аннатар смог расслышать в крике осмысленное слово – «демоны». После этого он прервал свой разговор со Старейшинами и выскочил на улицу прямо через окно.

В Городе творилось что-то невообразимое. Люди куда-то бежали, истеричными толпами, крича и причитая на ходу, кто-то падал, но продолжал движение уже на четвереньках или ползком. Аннатар выловил из толпы перепуганного насмерть Доминера, вцепившись ему в воротник.

— Демоны! – пискнул Доминер, весь сжавшись.

— Где? – коротко осведомился Аннатар.

— У восточной стены. Сожгли. Идут в Город. 

Аннатар отпустил Доминера и помчался в сторону, откуда все бежали. Оружие было с ним, голова тоже на месте, демонов он не боялся, да и не верил особо, что это не городские байки. Ему даже было немного интересно посмотреть на демонов и оценить их облик. 

Демонами оказались существа такого рода, которых просто язык не поворачивался назвать как-то по-другому. Они были абсолютно черные, словно сделанные из угля, но выглядели так, будто их отлили из плохо плавящегося металла. Кожа, или шкура, которой они были покрыты, зияла открытыми ранами, в которых переливался расплавленный огонь. Глаза у них были маленькие, руки огромные, как лопаты, двигались они неповоротливо, и единственное их преимущество было в том, что их вид просто сковывал ужасом жертву. 

Один из демонов поднял за горло девушку, которая просто стояла и молча плакала, глядя на надвигающийся кошмар. От жара, исходящего от рук демонов, кожа девушки пошла ожогами и волдырями, а в некоторых местах стала отвратительно облезать целыми кусками. Девушка даже не кричала, а хрипела, дергая ногами, как пойманное в силок животное. Аннатар моргнул несколько раз и усилием воли заставил себя достать меч из ножен и выйти из-за стены дома, которая послужила ему укрытием. 

Аннатару не было страшно, когда он подбежал к демонам. Первоначальный ужас отступил, на смену ему пришла холодная расчетливость. Он отрубил кисть тому демону, который вцепился в девушку, но ей уже было не помочь. Она конвульсивно дергалась, царапая обожженными пальцами руку, которая все еще держала ее за горло, причиняя себе еще большую боль. Аннатар быстро добил ее, ударив мечом в сердце. Демон с отрубленной кистью просто стоял рядом и молча смотрел на происходящее.

Аннатар отшатнулся от демона и начал оглядываться в поисках подсказки. Рубить всех демонов мечом, лезвие которого раскалялось от их внутреннего жара, ему не понравилось. У этих тварей определенно должно было быть какое-то слабое место. И оно было. Одно из чудовищ нелепо дернулось, обходя по широкой дуге кем-то забытое ведро с водой. Вот оно. Все проще простого – огненные демоны боятся воды.

Аннатар быстро зачерпнул ближайшим ведром воды из дворовой бадьи и встал прямо на пути у демонов. 

— Пошли вон! – громко крикнул он, выплескивая воду на первого подвернувшегося. Со стороны это, должно быть, выглядело комично, но демон страшно заверещал и упал на землю. Его тело медленно таяло, исходя паром. 

Аннатар зачерпнул еще воды.

— Ну? Чего стали? А ну-ка, пошли вон отсюда! 

Демоны, нелепо пятясь, начали отступать к дыре, оставляя за собой пылающие следы. Через несколько минут они все скрылись за оградой. Аннатар перевел дух и вытер рукавом вспотевшее лицо. Оглянувшись, он увидел нескольких стражников, осторожно выглядывавших из-за углов домов. 

— Так, вы, быстро пригоните сюда какие-нибудь телеги и завалите дыру в заборе, или вы так и будете до следующей атаки сидеть? Живо!

Стражники суетливо забегали, но несколько из них побежали в правильном направлении. Аннатар опустился на землю рядом с мертвой девушкой и осторожно отнял от ее шеи уже остывшую руку демона.

— Что же это за дрянь такая? – задумчиво сказал он, осматривая ее со всех сторон. Рука испачкала ему пальцы, пока он вертел ее перед глазами, становясь все более хрупкой, а затем рассыпалась пеплом.

 

Элронд сидел в кресле и безучастно взирал на манипуляции Кирдана. Тот осматривал все еще не проснувшегося Эрейниона, точь-в-точь повторяя движения Элронда при первом осмотре. Разве что, увидев Кольца, Кирдан только хмыкнул и покачал головой, не став даже касаться их. 

Элронд чувствовал себя очень уставшим. Гил-Галад не приходил в сознание несколько дней, и за это время его герольд в полной степени испытал все стадии паники, успокоения, отчаянной надежды и снова паники. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы как следует обдумать ситуацию. 

В нескольких днях пути от Имладриса все еще находился передовой отряд Саурона, судя по всему, пребывавший в том же состоянии, что и Эрейнион. Элронд запретил воинам подходить на расстояние ближе, чем необходимо для обзора отряда. Но ничего не происходило. 

Хотя нет, в конце первого дня до Элронда дошли сообщения о внезапных пожарах среди лагеря Саурона. Пламя возникало из ниоткуда и очень быстро прекращалось, со стороны походя больше не на пожар, а на длительные вспышки молнии в грозу. Но грозы не было – стояла обычная, слегка засушливая погода. Элронд вместе с другими эльфами ломал голову над необычными явлениями, пока к концу второго дня не приехал Кирдан.

Кирдан закончил осмотр короля, напоследок безотчетным ласковым жестом погладив его по голове, и присел прямо на кровать. Элронд слабо улыбнулся и тут же нахмурился. Чем думал Эрейнион, когда ввязывался в это? Как он мог их бросить? Эти мысли он без стеснения озвучил Кирдану.

Тот покачал головой:

— Ты же знаешь: все, что делает Эрейнион, направленно исключительно на всеобщее благо, и он всегда просчитывает все возможные варианты развития событий. Он сделал так, значит, у него были на то свои причины. 

— Вы забываете о том, какой он упрямый, — фыркнул Элронд. – Он сделал то, что сделал, а мы даже не знаем, что происходит! Еще вечером мы с ним мило беседовали о будущем, а утром я нашел его в таком состоянии.

— О, о будущем? – заинтересовался Кирдан. – И о чем говорили?

— О том, что мы не знаем, как победить Саурона…

— Видимо, ночью он узнал.

Элронд поднял на Кирдана тяжелый взгляд, с усилием проглотив реплику о том, что один почтенный владыка эльфов изволит издеваться даже в такой ситуации, но тут же потрясенно распахнул глаза:

— Мы говорили… Я говорил, что на пути у Саурона Имладрис, и мы выдержим осаду. А он сказал, что не хочет, чтобы со мной случилось то же, что произошло с Келебримбором… О, великие Валар… Он же из-за меня…

— Упрямство Эрейниона всегда имеет конкретную направленность, ты никогда не замечал? – невозмутимо продолжил Кирдан. – Я бы на твоем месте так не казнил себя, загадка с Кольцами занимала его достаточно долгое время. Ведь все дело в них, так? Он с тобой это не обсуждал?

— Нет. А с вами?

— Тоже нет. Он хотел поговорить о Кольцах, потому и пригласил меня сюда, но я понятия не имею, о чем.

— Итак, мы ничего не знаем о Кольцах и о том, какую магию они содержат, и может ли то, что происходит сейчас, быть ее следствием. Потрясающе, — сказал Элронд и устало потер переносицу.

— Не все так плохо. У нас есть еще один хранитель Кольца, который немного знает об их свойствах.

— Леди Галадриэль, — Элронд кивнул. – Я отправил ей письмо сразу, как только это случилось. Ответа не получил, поэтому собираюсь выехать в Лориэн.

— Поезжай, — кивнул Кирдан. – Дорога будет неспокойной, но что-то мне подсказывает, что у тебя все получится.

— Не может не получиться.

— Возможно, третье Кольцо прольет какой-то свет на эту темную историю. И поможет нам вытащить Эрейниона, где бы он сейчас ни был.

— Вы тоже чувствуете, что он не здесь? – встревоженно сказал Элронд. – Я не могу его почувствовать. Он как будто не жив…

— И не мертв.

— Это пугает.

— О, да.

— Вы не помогаете, — усмехнулся Элронд. 

— Почему же. Когда ты улыбаешься, ты больше не похож на тень самого себя. 

Элронд вздохнул и, собравшись с духом, задал вопрос, который мучил его на протяжении этих дней:

— Что будет, если третье Кольцо не только не вытащит его… оттуда, а вообще убьет его?

— Значит, так тому и быть, — мерно сказал Кирдан. – Но мы с тобой даже рассматривать такой вариант не имеем права.


	4. Chapter 4

За несколько дней произошло еще несколько нападений на Город. Демоны атаковали каждый раз разные участки стены, а горожане довольно неловко и неумело отбивались. Аннатар метался между участками вялого сопротивления, ругал горожан за тупость и неповоротливость, а некоторых даже огрел по спине мечом в ножнах. От этого всего не было никакого толку. Складывалось такое впечатление, что горожанам совершенно неинтересны их жизни. Они кричали от ужаса, довольно резво бегали, но не делали почти ничего, чтобы остановить врага и не дать демонам взять Город. 

Аннатар не успевал есть и спать, по тысяче раз спрашивая себя, что же он делает в этом проклятом Городе и почему не уйдет в Лес, как и планировал изначально, ведь сейчас всем было плевать на разрешения. Конечно, он опасался идти в Лес в одиночку, без проводника, особенно в то время, когда все вокруг кишит огненными демонами, но дело было не только в этом. До нападений Город казался Аннатару довольно неплохо отлаженной системой. Пускай она была запутанна и непонятна, но соблюдалась четкая иерархия и все придерживались каких-то правил, даже если со стороны они казались полной чушью. Эта загадка продолжала интриговать Аннатара, он мечтал разобрать этот Город по камешку, но найти ответы на все свои вопросы.

Аннатар выглянул с городской стены – демонов нигде не было видно. Он отдал приказания стражникам не сводить глаз с Леса и дороги, и спустился со стены. Стражники слушались его, пускай и неохотно. Изредка они ворчали, что приказов от Вождя насчет обороны Города не поступало, и тогда Аннатар использовал крестовину меча, как средство активного убеждения в своей правоте. Старейшины все это время сидели тише воды, ниже травы. Среди власти Города не оказалось ни одного заинтересованного в ситуации человека, кроме Аннатара, который даже горожанином не был.

Аннатар шел по улице, покрытой густым слоем пепла от распавшихся тел демонов, и думал о том, что уже видел такую картину. Закопченные улицы, местами сожженные дома, и огонь, много огня… Аннатар тряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на настоящем. Ему следовало найти проверенный источник информации, который мог ответить хотя бы на часть его вопросов. Поэтому с главной улицы он свернул в сторону переулков, немного поплутал во дворах и вышел на улицу, где негласно расположились городские проститутки. Борделей здесь не было, все девушки официально снимали комнаты у хозяек, но большинство занималось всем известным заработком.

Хочешь узнать всю правду про любой город – заведи знакомых среди самых низов. Нищие, проститутки, работяги в порту, торговки на рынке – все они в силу образа жизни любили рассказывать о своей работе, да и просто обо всем увиденном. А многое, из того, что им удавалось подмечать, могло оказаться очень полезным.

С Аллет Аннатар познакомился совершенно случайно, еще до нападения демонов, когда в очередной раз пытался добиться от Старейшин пропуска в Лес. Аллет тоже терпеть не могла занудную власть и часто ходила к ним скандалить, возможно, даже исключительно от скуки. Она попыталась завлечь Аннатара в свои клиенты, но увидев, что тот абсолютно равнодушно отнесся к ее профессии и заигрываниям, тут же сбавила обороты. 

Вне своей работы, точнее, без кокетства и жеманства, Аллет оказалась одной из самых умных людей, которых можно встретить в Городе. Она, казалось, знала все и обо всех, связывая разрозненные кусочки подслушанных бесед в общую картину. Она делала довольно необычные выводы, чем весьма забавляла Аннатара. И она точно должна была знать что-то о странных нападениях демонов на Город, или хотя бы о безучастности горожан в этом вопросе.

Дверь в дом, где жила Аллет, была не заперта. Оказавшись внутри, Аннатар по звукам из-за перегородки, отделяющей кухню от всего остального помещения, понял, что пришел в разгар рабочего дня. Аннатар зачерпнул воды из ведра и вымыл закопченное от огня лицо. На мгновение, его взяла огромная злость на то, что, пока он торчит на стенах и отбивает город от огромных пылающих демонов, добрые и честные горожане ходят по шлюхам. А некоторые проститутки, вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то посодействовать достижению общей цели, продолжают работать на «благо» общества. 

Времени у Аннатара было не так уж и много – если демонов не было поблизости, когда он уходил, это не значит, что они не появятся у стен города спустя полчаса, поэтому надо было торопиться. Он несколько раз постучал в перегородку, а затем заглянул за нее. Мужчина-клиент даже не обратил на него внимания, а Аллет, не выпуская изо рта член, укоризненно посмотрела на Аннатара и на пальцах показала, что ей нужно еще пару минут. Аннатар прикрыл глаза ладонью и снова ушел на кухню.

Аллет действительно управилась за пару минут, и Аннатар услышал звон монет, а также хлопок входной двери.

— Ты напугал его, — сказала девушка, выходя на кухню и лениво запахивая халат на обнаженной груди.

Аннатар пожал плечами.

— По нему незаметно.

— Заметно-заметно. Человек пришел утешиться, отойти от потрясений, а ты даже его пять минут радости испортил.

— Ах, вот как это называется. «Пять минут радости». А я все думал, что делают добрые горожане, пока их город сжигает неведомая зараза? Оказывается, они пребывают в потрясении.

— Не язви, — Аллет тщательно прополоскала рот и сплюнула, а следующий стакан воды вылила на разгоряченное лицо. – Говори, зачем пришел? Только быстро, у меня через полчаса еще один.

— Если совсем быстро, то у меня всего два вопроса: откуда взялись демоны, и почему ваши горожане ничего не делают с этим?

— Не знаю, и потому, что им не поступало никакого приказа.

— Этот бред я слышу уже который день. 

— А ты предположи, что это не бред. Все получают письма от Вождя, где каждому говорится, что делать. 

— И они это выполняют?

— Не всегда.

— Тогда зачем…

— Так спокойнее, — Аллет развела руками и подмигнула Аннатару. – А сейчас никаких распоряжений от Вождя не поступает, вот люди и растеряны, не знают, что делать.

— Я думал, ваша система отлажена, и она должна работать без Вождя. Неужели, когда они видят, что их Город горит, у них нигде даже не ворочается ничего?

— О чем ты, милый?

— О совести.

— Ты? О совести? – Аллет прищурилась. 

— Да, а что? – оскалился Аннатар.

— Ну, во-первых, ты пришел говорить о совести с девкой, которая продолжает зарабатывать, причем неплохо, я замечу, даже когда ее Город пылает. А во-вторых… Ты не похож на слишком совестливого человека. Да и просто на человека.

— Если бы речь шла только обо мне, — Аннатар раздраженно махнул рукой. – Я не понимаю ваш Город, и только поэтому я все еще здесь. Скажи, а свои письма от Вождя вы можете друг другу пересказывать?

— Ну, конечно. Письма, кстати, являются важными документами в суде и всяческих разбирательствах.

— В суде? – Аннатар прищурился. – Да эти же письма кто угодно может написать. Стоп. Каждый видит разный подчерк Вождя, а реального Вождя никто не видел, и это значит, что…

Аннатар просиял, вскочил из-за стола и забегал по комнате. 

— Аллет, бумагу и перо мне. Сможешь сделать кое-что для меня? Скажи, что ты получила письмо от Вождя и всем-всем расскажи о том, что написано в нем. Письмо напишу я.

— Десять монет, — мгновенно среагировала девушка.

— Да хоть тридцать. Я заставлю этих хлюпиков сражаться, даже если они этого не хотят.

Из-за Хромого они шли довольно медленно, Трепач постоянно разговаривал, а Проныра воровал и перепрятывал вещи, забывая о том, куда. Галад знал, что поход с деревенскими будет тяжелым, но не представлял, что настолько. Ускорить движение проводника-Хромого не представлялось возможным, Трепач не затыкался, потому что большую часть отряда развлекала его болтовня, а Проныру строго-настрого запретила трогать Наэв. Из всей их странной компании Наэв была самым пугающим спутником. Она шла по лесу, ступая так легко, что не оставляла следов, ее кожа была такой белой, что казалась слабо мерцающей на свету, а распущенные волосы с застрявшими в них лепестками и травинками дополняли образ абсолютно лесного создания. И чем дальше они заходили, тем больше Галаду казалось, что она ему кого-то смутно напоминает.

Они шли уже несколько дней, и, кажется, потеряли изначальный ориентир. Галад влез на дерево, чтобы по своей старой задумке с высоты увидеть дорогу, но вокруг было лишь зеленое марево леса. Еда кончалась, спутники все чаще начинали заговаривать о демонах и умертвиях, чем чрезвычайно раздражали Галада.

На третий день их путешествия ему приснился сон. Кто-то, кого он никак не мог разглядеть, говорил с ним заинтересованным голосом. И там, во сне, Галад ему отвечал. В диалоге для теперешнего Галада не было никакого смысла – какая-то Арда исцеленная, какие-то надстройки миров, музыка… При чем здесь была музыка? Галад, как ни силился, не мог вспомнить ни одной мелодии, ни одной песни. Но все-таки то, что он вспоминает хоть крупицы, казалось ему добрым знаком. 

На пятый день они подошли к Туманным Болотам. Хромой остановился как вкопанный и, повернувшись к спутникам, взволнованно поведал, что когда он шел этой дорогой в прошлый раз, ничего такого не было, ёлкин корень, и умертвий тоже не было. Галад привычно закатил глаза – разговоры об умертвиях надоели ему с самого начала похода. 

— Не существует никаких умертвий, — сказал он. – Если Хромой в прошлый раз прошел здесь, значит, и мы пройдем.

С этими словами он первым вошел в пелену тумана. Спустя несколько минут Галад уже пожалел о своем решении, потому что умертвия действительно существовали.

Он успел пройти несколько шагов, когда увидел его. Это был молодой мужчина, стоявший к Галаду спиной. Но едва он начал поворачиваться, он начал стареть – на лице появлялись морщины, дряхлела кожа, спина горбилась, а руки начинали подрагивать. Спустя минуту перед Галадом стоял глубокий старик.

— Кто ты? – спросил Галад, еле ворочая пересохшим языком. – Я тебя знаю?

— Правда, смерть меняет человека? – весело сказал старик. Голос у него был звонкий, как у юноши.

— Ты ведь умер молодым… Я помню, — начал Галад, чувствуя, как кто-то тянет его за руку прочь из тумана.

— Я умер, а ты не умирай! – напоследок сказало умертвие.

Галад очнулся от того, что кто-то с усилием бил его по щекам. Он застонал и перехватил руку в воздухе. Проныра застенчиво пожал плечами и отошел. Рука у него была действительно тяжелая. 

— Нет, ну ты посмотри, мы ему говорили: «Не лезь, Галад, в туман, там умертвия», а он полез, Хромой ему говорил не лезть, потому что когда он, Хромой, шел в первый раз в Город, никаких умертвий тут не было, а сейчас есть, значит, лезть туда не стоит, а он полез, хотя мы ему говорили, — Трепач даже не прерывался на то, чтобы вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха для продолжения тирады.

Наэв присела рядом с Галадом и серьезно спросила:

— Теперь веришь в умертвий?

— Теперь верю, — кивнул Галад.

— Это хорошо. В обход пойдем, к реке.

 

Элронду казалось, что он снова и снова смотрит какой-то дурной сон и никак не может проснуться. Сюжет сна оставался неизменным, менялись лишь действующие лица, да и то незначительно. Леди Галадриэль склонилась над все еще спящим Гил-Галадом и внимательно осмотрела его лицо, а затем, бросив короткий взгляд на его руки, тяжело вздохнула и присела рядом на кровать.

Элронд встретил ее отряд спустя сутки быстрой скачки. Как оказалось, она выехала ему навстречу даже раньше того, как Гил-Галад потерял сознание. То ли у нее было видение, то ли что-то в этом роде – Элронд не вдавался в подробности, поскольку сам знал, как это бывает и считал в каком-то смысле даже неприличным обсуждать чужие видения о будущем.

Впрочем, и без видений леди Галадриэль не слишком торопилась как-то пояснять ситуацию. Элронд уже приготовился к очередному обсуждению того, что никто не знает, что происходит. Но Галадриэль снова удивила его.

— Ты пробовал снять Кольца, ведь так? – спросила она, пристально глядя на Элронда.

— Да. Они начали раскаляться, обожгли меня. И судя по реакции, Гил-Галад тоже что-то почувствовал, но не проснулся.

— Ожогов не было?

— Ни у него, ни у меня. Это плохо?

— Он все чувствует там, где он сейчас. 

— Он слышит нас? – напряженно спросил Элронд.

— Не думаю, — Галадриэль покачала головой. – Я сейчас даже не могу представить, что он видит и чувствует. Эрейнион вступил в борьбу с Сауроном, и, похоже, Саурон принял этот бой.

— Мы можем что-то сделать? Как-то помочь ему, вытащить его оттуда? – спросил Кирдан, в задумчивости молчавший до этого.

— Если бы мы точно знали, что именно он сделал. Он использовал связь между Кольцом Саурона и Кольцами эльфийской работы. Мы с Тьльпэринкваром обсуждали эти свойства Колец, когда пытались уничтожить их, но даже он сам не осмелился воспользоваться ими.

Элронд не чувствовал ничего, кроме глухого, беспомощного отчаяния. В голове бился его собственный вопрос: что, если любое вмешательство может убить короля? Но он должен был спросить.

— У вас третье Кольцо, леди Галадриэль, — твердо сказал он. – Вы не можете помочь ему?

Галадриэль помедлила, а затем сняла Нэнью с пальца и надела на безымянный палец левой руки Эрейниона.

— Помочь себе сможет только он сам.

В этот момент Гил-Галад тяжело вздохнул, хмурясь во сне, но все еще не открывая глаз.

— Бедный, — тихо сказала Галадриэль, легко касаясь пальцами его лба. – Бедный потерявшийся мальчик.


	5. Chapter 5

Галад перестал считать дни, проведенные в лесу. Смена дня и ночи никак не отражалась на окружающей природе, Лес продолжал оставаться серо-зеленой массой, окутанной зыбкими клубами тумана. После встречи с умертвием этот туман начал преследовать Галада. Ему казалось, что белесая стена ползет за ними, стелется по траве, опутывая их ноги и сбивая с пути. Свои мысли, впрочем, он держал при себе, стараясь не пугать и без того постоянно дергающихся спутников. 

Хромой шел, ориентируясь на одному ему известные знаки, часто останавливаясь и подолгу крутясь на месте. Трепач от страха болтал без умолку, а Проныра даже перестал воровать вещи. Первой шум реки расслышала Наэв и радостно сообщила, что они уже почти пришли. Галад не стал поправлять ее, что это была лишь середина их пути.

Он думал об умертвии, которое ему явилось. Было ли это его воспоминанием, или просто образом, которые навевал здешний лесной туман? Он почти узнал этого мужчину, только вот внезапная старость так исказила его черты, что он просто не успел вспомнить. Кажется, умертвие его о чем-то предупреждало. Или таким странным образом с ним о чем-то говорил сам Лес?

Река оказалась быстрой и глубокой. Потоки воды грохотали так сильно, словно где-то недалеко был водопад, а сама река текла не посреди леса, а в горном ущелье. Галад в очередной раз попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, что он смутно узнавал. Он был в горах? Откуда он знает, как выглядят горные реки? И самое главное, почему горная река течет посреди этого странного леса?

— Мы пришли, — сказала Наэв и остановилась на берегу, вглядываясь в воду.

— Куда теперь? – осведомился Галад, подходя ближе. – Вверх по течению или вниз?

— Нет, — Наэв покачала головой. – Мы пришли. Ты что, не понимаешь?

Галад отступил от нее на шаг, на мгновение испугавшись пронзительного взгляда девушки.

— Тебе нужно было к реке, — терпеливо поясняла Наэв. – Всегда было нужно. Когда тебя нашли, ты в беспамятстве говорил об этом, боялся забыть. Попросил меня, чтобы я напомнила тебе.

— Это… невозможно. Я не помню такого.

Наэв коснулась его щеки обжигающе холодной ладонью.

— И ты говорил, что я похожа на твою сестру. Не помнишь?

— У меня есть сестра? – глупо спросил Галад и тут же стряхнул руку. – Нет. Я не верю тебе. И всем вам. Куда вы меня завели, почему не сказали?

— Мы говорили тебе, но ты не хотел слушать, — сказал Хромой. – Говорили, что не нужен тебе Город, там рядом демоны бродят. А нужно к реке, ты и сам туда хотел.

— Нет. Я хотел в Город, а не к реке. Мне надо в Город.

— Послушай, Галад, — начал было Трепач, но тот предостерегающе поднял ладонь.

— Ты. Ни слова больше. А вы все стойте на месте. Никуда я больше с вами не пойду. И до Города дойду без проводников, пойду вверх по течению. А вы можете возвращаться в Деревню, или куда хотите.

— Но мы же пошли в Лес из-за тебя, — грустно сказал Проныра, но Галад уже его не слушал. Он развернулся и пошел вдоль реки, в той же решимостью, с какой обычно выходил каждое утро на главную улицу Деревни. Он дойдет до Города и найдет все ответы на свои вопросы. Увидит и сестру, и неведомого Элронда, и того доброго человека, чей голос слышал во сне.

— Галад, постой… — слова Трепача прервались его же криком. Галад резко развернулся, успев увидеть, как тот поскользнулся на влажной земле и упал прямо в реку.

Дальше все происходило очень быстро. Галад развернулся и побежал, пытаясь не упустить Трепача взглядом в бурном потоке, остальные молча бежали рядом. Трепач, самый бесполезный участник их похода, совершенно не умел плавать. Он разевал рот в безмолвном крике, уходил под воду и снова появлялся над волнами. Хромой упал на живот, протягивая другу руку, но это было бесполезно. Кто-то должен был прыгнуть в реку следом.

Галад раздумывал всего секунду, прежде чем оказался в холодной воде. Вода немилосердно била его по всему телу, но он быстро приноровился к потоку и поплыл вслед почти захлебнувшемуся Трепачу. Он нагнал его и вцепился в ворот его рубашки. На их счастье впереди было поваленное дерево, за которое можно было ухватиться. К сожалению, это оказалась самая ненадежная опора в жизни Галада, которую он не помнил.

Хромой и Проныра успели вытащить Трепача, а Галад снова сорвался в реку вместе с куском ветки. Он пытался побороть течение реки, но плыть было слишком тяжело. 

Ему вспомнились слова умертвия. «Я умер, а ты не умирай». Я не умру, думал Галад, пытаясь ухватиться за скользкие камни и одновременно увернуться от волн. Я не умру. Да пусть даже и умру, зато остальные живы. 

Это была его последняя мысль, прежде чем он захлебнулся холодной водой.

 

Сопротивление в Городе было организовано успешно, и это было хорошо, потому что нападения огненных демонов участились. Аннатар задумчиво смотрел в окно на пылающие дома, которые теперь просто не успевали тушить. Система оказалась до смешного проста: достаточно было лишь гуляющих слухов о том, что Вождь вмешался в ситуацию и отдал кому-то приказ, как горожане мгновенно стали со всей возможной почтительностью исполнять приказы. Его, Аннатара, приказы. Он мог бы упиваться властью, если бы обстоятельства были немного иными.

Дело было в демонах. И в самом Городе. А так же в том, что почему-то Старейшины даже понятия не имели, кого можно позвать на помощь в случае атаки. Что-то мямлили про какую-то Деревню, расположенную на другом конце Леса, да еще пугали лесными умертвиями. Аннатар тогда впервые расхохотался почтенным мужам в лицо. Отговаривать от похода в Лес, пугая какими-то духами, когда Город горел и рассыпался в пыль от огня демонов. 

Впрочем, вопрос «идти или не идти в Лес» продолжал подспудно занимать Аннатара. Он понял, что не боится ни демонов, ни умертвий, ни каких-либо других городских страшилок. Если он захочет уйти, то его не остановит ничто, а демоны сами перед ним будут прожигать дорожку и отодвигать ветки с его пути. Но на самом деле он не хотел уходить.

Дверь скрипнула и в комнату вошла Аллет. 

— Восточная часть Города потушена, демонов отогнали, — сказала она, подходя к Аннатару. – Все работают, даже Доминер. Да что там, даже Старейшины!

Аллет сладко потянулась и обняла Аннатара, прижимаясь к его спине.

— Вы сделали этот город почти пригодным для жизни, господин, — сказала она с придыханием, прямо ему в ухо.

Аннатар перехватил ее руку, скользнувшую было к поясу.

— Ответь мне на один вопрос?

— Только на один? – нахмурилась Аллет.

— Можешь на два. Почему ты принимала клиентов, когда на Город напали демоны?

— Я же говорила, людям надо отвлечься, развеяться, им страшно…

— Ты говорила про других, но не про себя.

— Про себя тоже, — Аллет вывернулась из его хватки и отошла от него, поправляя волосы. – Ты думаешь, мне не страшно? 

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Аннатар. – Я не понимаю вас и, если честно, вы мне омерзительны. Город с системой управления, состоящей из одного лишь бреда, людьми, которым ничего не надо, которые даже не почешутся, пока их будут жечь каленым железом, которые верят написанному на клочке бумажки и считают это мудростью.

— Раз мы так тебе противны, то отчего ты не уйдешь?

Аннатар молчал долгое мгновение, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Аллет.

— Наверное, противны вы мне меньше, чем интересны. Я не оставлю вас.

— Пойду… скажу горожанам. Что-нибудь, — хрипло сказала она и вышла за дверь. 

Аннатар отвернулся к окну, прислоняясь лбом к холодному стеклу. Он не оставит этот обреченный Город, даже если демоны полностью разрушат его. Он пройдет этот путь с ними до конца.

Во всех войнах, во всех исторических событиях, которые происходят сплошь и рядом, бывают те, кто находится совершенно не в центре истории, а на ее задворках. Происходящее никаким образом не трогает их, они где-то что-то слышат, но идут своей дорогой. Таким был и Бакс, сын Бэрда, бродягой по сути и по жизни. Он рано осиротел, но вместо того, чтобы учиться ремеслу или идти на поиски хоть какой-то работы, предпочел отправиться в странствия. Очень скоро он в них разочаровался.

Природа не влекла его, так же, как не влекла любая работа, песни или искусство. Единственное, что нравилось Баксу — это слушать истории, воображая себя на месте храбрых героев. В этом не было ничего постыдного, как и в его бродяжничестве, и со временем он и сам научился рассказывать такие байки, от которых у людей глаза на лоб вылезали. Баксу нравилось и это, он любил быть в центре всеобщего внимания и чувствовать чужой восторг.

Помимо страсти к сказкам, у Бакса была еще одна мечта – увидеть эльфов. Ему не было дела до того, что они сейчас готовились к войне и участвовали в каких-то битвах. Ему хотелось поглядеть на них хоть одним глазком. Он слышал, что могучий эльфийский владыка Элронд выстроил крепость Имладрис, и решил пойти туда, раз ему уже все равно куда идти. Но стремясь увидеть эльфов, Бакс нашел орков. 

Они лежали прямо посреди поля, неподвижные, словно мертвые или накрепко уснувшие, и ветер разносил золу от их костров. Хотя нет, золы было как-то многовато даже для такого количества орков. Бакс поежился, осторожно обходя застывшие тела. Он засмотрелся на шатер, красивый до безумия, несомненно, эльфийской работы. Он прокрался к нему, постоянно оглядываясь и отогнул полог.

В шатре тоже спали. Это был прекрасный эльф, с мраморно-белой кожей и темными волосами. Правда, приглядевшись, Бакс решил, что не такой уж он и прекрасный – черты лица у него были какие-то слишком уж резкие и хищные, отчего он казался пугающим даже во сне. 

Бакс хотел всего лишь забрать какую-нибудь эльфийскую безделушку в память об этой странной встрече… или клинок. Но при виде странного эльфа заметался, не зная, что ему делать. Какое-то чувство подсказывало ему, что он должен бежать без оглядки как можно дальше и забыть о том, что он здесь видел. И Бакс бы так поступил, если бы не увидел кольцо.

На пальцах спящего эльфа было несколько колец, но из всех выделялось одно, и ах, какое это было кольцо! В нем не было ни капли вычурности, оно было простым и прекрасным в этой простоте. Небольшой золотой ободок, изящный, лаконичный, идеальный. Прелестный.

Бакс растерянно оглянулся. Воровать ему в своей жизни приходилось, но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что ему хотелось сделать сейчас. Ведь эльф может проснуться в любую минуту, и даже если Бакс сможет уйти, то он наверняка соберет погоню на поиски того, кто украл его любимое идеальное кольцо.

Бакс взял один из ножей, лежащих рядом с постелью и тихо подошел к спящему. Высунув язык от усердия, он осторожно снял кольцо с его пальца. Кольцо отливало золотом даже в полутьме шатра. Бакс потер его об рубашку, подышал на него, а затем спрятал в карман. Затем он с недоумением посмотрел на кинжал в собственной руке и, оставив его рядом со спящим, вышел из шатра.

Бакс шагал четко и ровно, его спина выпрямилась, и котомка уже не давила на плечи. Ему не нужно было к эльфам, они более не интересовали его. Он лихорадочно вспоминал дорогу в какой-нибудь прибрежный город людей. Ему нужно было к морю, а потом на остров.


	6. Chapter 6

…Он не мог вдохнуть, воздуха просто не было, в груди колыхалась вода, но он все не сдавался. Превозмогая резкую боль, он все пытался и пытался дышать, сосредоточившись на этом простом действии полностью. И наконец, тяжело раскашлялся, делая долгожданный вдох.

Он дышал и кашлял, пытаясь сплюнуть воду из груди, но ничего не получалось. Кашель был абсолютно сухим, и он попросту срывал горло, пока кто-то не взял его за плечи и не поднес к губам стакан воды. После этого в груди перестало болеть и горлу стало чуть полегче.

Гил-Галад открыл глаза и увидел бледное осунувшееся лицо Элронда. Он всматривался в него так, будто был способен убить взглядом или вернуть туда, откуда он пришел.

— Элронд, — хрипло сказал Эрейнион, растягивая губы в подобии улыбки.

Его герольд молча обнял его, пряча лицо на плече, как делал, еще когда был совсем маленьким. Поверх его плеча Гил-Галад разглядел Кирдана, который укоризненно качал головой и леди Галадриэль, невозмутимую, как и всегда. 

— Сильно испугался? Прости, — тихо сказал Гил-Галад, обнимая Элронда в ответ.

— Просто никогда так больше не делай, — устало сказал Элронд, отстраняясь.

— Так – никогда, — заверил его Гил-Галад.

В этот момент в комнату без стука ввалился стражник и на бегу скороговоркой выпалил:

— Лорд Элронд, срочное донесение от дозорных, лагерь Саурона пылает! Огонь просто везде и черный дым, даже не разглядеть ничего, не то что подойти ближе… О, государь Эрейнион, рад, что вы очнулись, — эльф поклонился.

Галадриэль выразительно посмотрела на Эрейниона.

— Я ничего не сделал, — честно ответил он.

 

Город пылал. С одной стороны его пожирал огонь, а с другой тьма. Все рушилось, от стен и домов отваливались куски, придавливая людей и демонов. Горожане больше не сражались – Аннатар запретил и созвал всех оставшихся в живых в центральный дом Старейшин, в котором обычно проводились суды и танцы по праздникам.   
Оставив всех молиться своим богам, в каких они там могли верить, Аннатар поднялся на городскую ратушу, осматривая Город в последний раз. Отчего-то ему было очень спокойно, так, будто он завершил какой-то огромный и важный труд. Тишина вокруг прерывалась лишь треском костров и стуком камней, падающих из стен.

— Все ждут тебя. Твоего слова, — Аллет подошла неслышно и замерла рядом с Аннатаром.

— Моего слова не будет.

— Но ты Вождь.

— Напиши им записку. Снова. И оставь меня.

Аллет поджала губы и не двинулась с места. Аннатар улыбнулся и легко сжал ее пальцы.

— Правда, ступай. Будь с ними. Ты ведь жительница Города, а я никогда и гостем его не был.

На этот раз она послушалась.

— Это твой Город, — сказала напоследок.

— Я знаю, — Аннатар улыбнулся. Ратуша под ним опасно зашаталась.

Несовершенная система должна быть повержена, и это обязательно случится. Но на ее месте уже ничего никогда не построить, как бы он этого не желал. Аннатар раскинул руки и закрыл глаза.

Эрейнион и Элронд стояли на одном из резных балконов, с высоты взирая на Имладрис. Элронд пытался упорядочить в голове все, что рассказал ему Гил-Галад о своих снах. Если Кирдану и леди Галадриэль он пересказал произошедшее без особых подробностей, то с Элрондом поделился некоторыми своими догадками и заключениями.

— Меня беспокоит то, что все закончилось именно так. Саурон повержен, его тела не нашли, но мы с тобой лучше всех знаем, что это ничего не значит. Кольцо тоже не нашли.

— Его ищут, — возразил Элронд.

— Ты кого сейчас успокаиваешь, меня или себя? – усмехнулся Гил-Галад.

— Я, как ваш советник и друг, всего лишь стараюсь уберечь вас от нового немыслимого поступка, государь, — едко сказал Элронд, позволив злости на мгновение возобладать над разумом.

— Ты все еще сердишься.

— А вы все еще зациклены на Кольцах. 

— Я думал отдать их тебе и Кирдану. Но потом меня осенила одна догадка, и я решил ее проверить. И чтобы больше я ничего такого не проверял, вот, — Гил-Галад раскрыл ладонь и протянул Элронду кольцо. – Оно твое. Как и звание моего военачальника и ближайшего советника.

Элронд проглотил, наверное, с десяток едких ответов, прежде чем серьезно взглянуть на Эрейниона.

— Мой король…

— Гил-Галад.

— Гил-Галад. Ты уверен, что я смогу?..

— Кольца, любые — это искушение, Элронд. И огромная ответственность. Это значит, что ты должен будешь каждый день и каждый час сражаться с тьмой внутри себя. И я не знаю никого, в ком я был бы больше уверен, чем в тебе.

Элронд склонил голову, намереваясь еще и стать на колено перед королем.

— Это огромная честь для меня…

— Лови! – Гил-Галад взмахнул ладонью, подбрасывая кольцо вверх, и подмигнул Элронду. Тот вытянул руку, легко поймал его и закатил глаза.

— Постой, это же Вилья.

— Да. А что такого? – с интересом спросил Гил-Галад.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто был у нас один эпизод… Но мне кажется, мы с ним подружимся.


End file.
